Aku Suka Oppaku?
by Chita Aru No Kokyu-Nii
Summary: Cerita ini Gaje, tapi bagi reader yang suka SUJU di chap.1 Author memunculkan Donghae.
1. Aku, Donghae

Sebelumnya, mungkin ini adalah cerita yang paling gaje yang pernah reader lihat dan baca. Author mohon reader jangan pernah kecewa setelah baca FIC ini. Karena di FIC ini, author menggabungkan antara Dunia Naruto dengan Dunia Super Junior yang diwakili oleh beberapa tokoh, untuk yang pertama author hanya menunjukan Donghae sebagai wakil di Chap. 1. **Thank's Reader**

*Author sengaja tdk menaruh FIC ini di Crossovers, karena memang tdk ada...*

Title : **Aku Suka Oppa-ku?**

Pairing : NarufemDae (Naruto fem Donghae Suju)

Disclamer : Mashasi Kishimoto and Diri mereka (Super Junior) **tapi cerita ini punya gue**

*pake di bold segala lagi. Tau-tau nih cerita punya loe*

Dari pada lama-lama kita mulai ceritanya...

Hehehe... *di sharinggan Naruto

.

.

.

_Tuhan memberi perasaan cinta kepada setiap manusia agar hidup ini teras lebih indah dan bermakna. Namun terkadang cinta tak mengenal pada siapa akan menjatuhkan pilihannya._

Aku mencoret-coret buku tulisku dengan kesal. Sudah hampir satu jam aku mencoba untukmengerjakan soal ini tapi tetap tak kutemukan jawabannya. Aku memang lemah dalam pelajaran menghitung.

Donghae oppa menghampiriku, "Kenapa kau Naruto-san, kesulitan mengerjakan PR lagi?"

Aku mengangguk kemudian menunjuk soal Matematika yang hampir membuatku frustasi. Hanya memerlukan waktu 3 menit oppa menyelesaikan soal itu sambil menjelaskan padaku cara mengerjakannya. Sementara itu aku sibuk mengendalikan perasaan ku karena jantungku bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, hembusan nafasnya membuat telingaku berdesis.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan? Makanya kalau sensei sedang menjelaskan, kau dengarkan." ujar Donghae oppa sambil mencubit pipi chubby-ku.

Aku tertawa cengengesan tak menentu, dan masih sangat kurasakan jantungku berdegup kencang. Kemudian Donghae oppa berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Aku selalu merasa seperti ini didekatnya.

"Naruto-san, bangun! Kamu bisa telat ke sekolah." Donghae oppa mengguncang badanku. Aku terbangun

"Aku tunggu kau di bawah, 15 menit dari sekarang. Cepat!"

Karena belum sepenuhnya sadar, aku berjalan limbung dan tanpa sengaja menabrak kursi yang ada di depanku.

"Aww... Oppa!" aku meringis kesakitan.

Donghae oppa yang sudah keluar kembali berbalik menghampiriku setelah mendengar teriakanku.

Aku terduduk di tempat tidur sambil memegang ujung kaki kananku.

"Hei, ada apa Naru-san? Kakimu berdarah? Oh, tunggu aku ambilkan kau obat." dengan cekatan Donghae oppa melesat keluar kamar dan kembali dengan kotak P3K.

Selama ia mengobati lukaku, aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ia terlihat begitu cemas dan mengobatiku dengan hati-hati. Setelah selesai ia menatapku, "Aigo, kenapa engkau ceroboh sekali sih, lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati..."

"Sekarang lebih baik kau segera mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah." Donghae oppa menarikku berdiri dan membantuku berjalan.

"Oppa, aku bisa sendiri kok."

" Baiklah." Jawab Donghae oppa dengan senyum khasnya.

Dia selalu seperti ini. Setiap kali aku terluka, ia terlihat cemas dan khawatir. Perhatian yang kau berikan membuat perasaan ini seperti... Ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Tok..tok..tok terdengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membukanya.

"Saengil chukahamnida.. saengil chukahamnida. Saranghanda uri Naru-san. Saengil chukahamnida!" dia berdiri dan menyanyikan selamat ulang tahun di depanku sambil membawa kado. Dia memegang kedua tanganku dan mencium kedua pipiku. Deg! Lagi-lagi perasaan itu muncul.

"Saengil chukae, Naru-san! Tidak terasa, adikku yang masih terlihat bocah ternyata sudah semakin tua. Hahaha."

Dia meledekku tapi aku tersenyum, "Gomawo, oppa!" ternyata dia selalu ingat hari ulang tahunku padahal omma dan appa saja terkadang lupa.

"Ini untukmu." Dia menyerahkan kado bersampul oren kepadaku. Dia tahu warna kesukaanku.

Aku segera membukanya, sebuah sweater rajutan berwarna putih.

"Bagaimana, kau suka?" aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

Aku langsung mencobanya. "Neomu yeppeo! Ternyata pilihan temanku memang tepat" ujarnya.

"Mwo?"

"Aku meminta bantuan teman ku untuk memilihkan kado untukmu. Jujur saja sebenarnya aku bingung ingin menghadiakanmu apa. Tapi baguslah kau menyukainya." Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Oppa apapun yang kau berikan untukku pasti aku menyukainya"_

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Entahlah sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta dengannya.**__**Mencintai namja yang seharusnya tidak kucintai karena dia oppa-ku, kakak kandungku. Kami lahir dari rahim yang sama, mempunyai appa dan omma yang sama, tumbuh besar bersama, tinggal dalam satu atap rumah bersama, hampir setiap hari kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.**_

_**Namanya Lee Donghae, dialah kakak kandungku satu-satunya. Dia lahir 2 tahun lebih awal dariku. Dia kakakku yang pintar, tampan, dan perhatian. Dia sekarang sudah kuliah mengambil jurusan Sastra Jepang. Awalnya kasan dan *** tidak setuju dengan keputusan jurusan yang ia ambil karena kakakku cukup berbakat di bidang sains, terutama Matematika. Tapi itulah kakakku, dia berusaha mempertahankan keputusannya sesuai yang dia inginkan. Dia maniak games. Dia bisa betah seharian tanpa keluar kamar bila sudah bermain games. Kalau kalah, sering teriak-teriak sendiri seperti orang gila. Kami (aku, kasan, dan) hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan mengelus dada melihatnya.**_

_**Donghae oppa memiliki postur tubuh yang ideal dan berwajah tampan. Karena itu, banyak yeoja yang selalu berusaha merebut hatinya. Tapi tak pernah kudengar ia berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja. Saat kami masih satu sekolah di Konoha International High School, hampir setiap hari selalu ada yeoja yang mendekatiku, menitipkan sesuatu untuk Donghae oppa. Entah itu berupa hadiah, surat, atau sekedar salam. Semenjak Donghae oppa lulus dan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Konoha National University, mereka jarang mendekatiku lagi.**_

_**Sekarang justru aku yang seperti terperangkap pada perasaanku sendiri. Aku menyukai dia yang perhatian padaku. Aku menyukai dia yang memarahiku kalau aku ceroboh atau melakukan kesalahan. Aku menyukai dia yang selalu ada untukku ketika aku membutuhkan bantuan. Aku menyukai wajahnya yang tampan. Aku menyukai dia yang meledekku karena kalah pintar dengannya. Aku menyukai dia yang sering menjahiliku dengan wajah evilnya. Aku menyukai senyumannya. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya meskipun terkadang ia menyebalkan. Aku menyukainya sebagai oppa dan sebagai namja.**_

.

.

.

∞∞TBC∞∞


	2. Yeoja Donghae, Yesung

**Baik untuk Chap. 2 Author memunculkan Sasuke dan Yesung (seb. Perempuan)**

Title : **Aku Suka Oppa-ku?**

Pairing : NarufemDae (Naruto fem Donghae Suju)

Disclamer : Mashasi Kishimoto and Diri mereka (Super Junior) **tapi cerita ini punya gue**

*pake di bold segala lagi. Tau-tau nih cerita punya loe*

Warning : Gaje, AU, Typo berterbangan layaknya layangan... Hehehe *di amaterasu Itachi + di lempar tai sama ki bum (di film attack in the pin-up boys)

Dari pada lama-lama kita mulai ceritanya...

Hehehe... *di sharinggan Naruto

.

.

.

_Tuhan memberi perasaan cinta kepada setiap manusia agar hidup ini teras lebih indah dan bermakna. Namun terkadang cinta tak mengenal pada siapa akan menjatuhkan pilihannya._

Siang hari sepulangnya dari sekolah. Aku duduk di ruang tengah, menonton tv. Kasan sedang pergi keluar sebentar dan ayahnya masih ada di kantor. Jadi sekarang aku sendirian di rumah.

"Aku pulang!" ku dengar suara Donghae oppa dari arah pintu masuk. Kulirik sejenak, ternyata tidak sendiri, ia membawa temannya.

Donghae oppa menghampiriku, "kenapa sepi sekali, kasan kemana?"

"Tadi kasan bilang ia ingin pergi keluar sebentar, mungkin ke swalayan terdekat."

"Tumben oppa sudah pulang?"

"Aku hanya mampir sebentar mengambil bukuku yang ketinggalan. Setelah itu, aku harus kembali ke kampus lagi."

Hm.. aku mengangguk, tanda mengerti ucapannya.

"Oia..aku belum mengenalkan temanku. Kenalkan dia teman baikku. Meski kita beda jurusan tapi kami sangat dekat. Namanya Sasuke, dia kuliah di jurusan Sastra Inggris."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya kehadapanku "Annyeong.. naneun Uchiha Sasuke imnida" dan tersenyum. Wajahnya tampan dan manis tapi tetap tidak setampan Donghae oppa.

Aku membalas uluran tangannya, "Annyeong.. naneun Uzumaki Naruto imnida, biasa dipanggil Naruto. Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke oppa?" ucapku dengan nada pertanyaan.

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Cukup singkat." jawabnya.

"Oke.. Sasuke." aku tersenyum.

"Ya! kau harusnya menyuruhnya memanggilmu Sasuke oppa, kau kan seumuran denganku." Donghae oppa mencoba protes.

"Gwaenchana.. Donghae-ah, tidak masalah bagiku" ucap Sasuke.

"Tuh.. lihat kan. Dia saja tidak apa-apa. Kenapa jadi oppa yang protes." Jawab ku membela diri.

"Ah..sudahlah, aku mau ke kamarku dulu mengambil buku. Kalian mengobrolah berdua."

Donghae oppa beranjak ke lantai atas, meninggalkan kami berdua.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelahku mengajakku berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali diselingi oleh candaan.

Begitulah awal perkenalanku dengan Sasuke. Sampai sekarang ia cukup sering mengunjungi rumahku dan sepertinya ia mulai akrab dengan kasan dan ayah *Author lupa apa sebutannya utk ayah, bagi yang berkenan tolong jawab di review ya... (dengan wajah memelas) * ditabokin reader 1 kampung. _ Kami sudah mengenalnya cukup baik. Dia orang yang ramah dan mudah akrab dengan siapa saja, termasuk denganku. Aku dengannya juga cukup sering berbincang bersama, ternyata dia orang yang menyenangkan dan penuh rasa humor. Aku cukup nyaman berada di dekatnya, seperti kakak sendiri bagiku.

_Bukankah memang begitu cinta seharusnya?_

_Memberikan senyum untuk dia yang kita cintai meski diam-diam_

_Menumpuk sedih sangat banyak di dalam hati._

Aku tiba di rumah lebih telat dari biasanya, karena tadi ada pelajaran tambahan mendadak dari sonsaengnim. Aku mendengar suara ramai dari dalam rumah, sepertinya sedang ada tamu. Aku masuk dan kasan menyapaku dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Naru-chan, kau sudah sampai. Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?"

"Siang kasan, tadi sonsaengnim *guru mapel* mendadak memberi jam belajar tambahan untuk persiapan ujian minggu depan. Sepertinya ada tamu yah kasan, kenapa ramai sekali?"

"Donghae-ah membawa seseorang. Ayo segera masuk!" ucap kasan sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Aku dan kasan menuju ke ruang tengah, disana ada ayah, dan Donghae oppa serta seorang wanita. Siapa dia?

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga Naru. Aku menunggumu dari tadi karena ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu." Dia menggamit pundak wanita itu dan membawanya ke hadapanku. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

"Kenalkan ini Yesung yeojachingu * kekasih* ku."

Glek! Aku berusaha menjernihkan pendengaranku tapi yang ku dengar barusan itu memang benar. Wanita yang berdiri di hadapanku ini adalah yeojachingu Donghae oppa. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris di depannya. Dan dia balas tersenyum ramah padaku. Cantik, manis, semampai, dan rambut panjangnya sangat indah. Pantas Donghae oppa menyukainya, dia memang pantas dengan Donghae oppa.

Aku sekilas mengenalkan diriku padanya kemudian pamit menuju kamarku. Aku beralasan bahwa tubuhku sangat lelah dan kepalaku sedikit pusing jadi aku ingin beristirahat.

Airmataku mulai mengambang dan jatuh berderai tanpa bisa ku tahan. Aku terduduk di lantai kamarku. Rasa pahit dan sakit menghantam hatiku, pecah berantakan seperti diriku yang sudah ambruk.

Semenjak kejadian itu hubunganku dengan Donghae oppa sedikit merenggang karena aku sendiri yang menjaga jarak dengannya. Sepertinya Donghae oppa mulai menangkap gelagatku yang mulai aneh, dia masuk ke kamarku saat aku sedang berusaha asik menyibukkan diri dengan buku yang kubaca.

"Naru-san, Ada apa? Akhir-akhir ini kau bersikap aneh kepadaku. Kau ada masalah apa?" dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurku dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

Aku menjawabnya sambil tetap menatap buku yang sebenarnya tidak sedang kubaca "Hanya saja belakangan ini aku sedikit stres menghadapi ujian akhir."

"Hm..begitu. Benarkah tidak ada masalah lain?" sepertinya ia masih penasaran denganku.

"Ya.." jawabku,

"Tapi, aku merasa ada hal lain yang membuatmu seperti ini." Aku hanya diam.

_Oppa, itu semua karenamu oppa. Karenamu aku jadi uring-uringan seperti ini. Karenamu aku menangis hampir setiap malam. Karena oppa telah menyakiti hatiku._

"Arraseo. Sebaiknya kau segera mencari namjachingu agar kau tidak uring-uringan terus seperti ini. Apakah kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai?"

_Ada..kaulah orangnya._

"Ani..saat ini aku ingin fokus pada ujian akhirku agar aku bisa lulus dengan nilai baik dan bisa masuk ke universitas yang kuinginkan" jawabku berbohong.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin menjodohkanmu pada seseorang. Dia tertarik padamu."

_Aku tidak tertarik, aku hanya tertarik denganmu, oppa!_

"Oh, yea?"

"Kau sudah mengenalnya, mungkin sudah akrab." Aku mengerutkan keningku, jujur aku juga sebenarnya penasaran.

"Sasuke. Dia bilang dari pertama kali bertemu denganmu, dia sudah tertarik denganmu. Katanya kau orang yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Aish..belum tahu saja aslimu begitu menyebalkan." Donghae oppa terkekeh ringan.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan mengarahkan bukuku ke tangannya.

Pletak! "Aigo..kau galak sekali. Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Jadi bagaimana, kau tertarik tidak dengannya?"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menjawab, "terserah oppa saja."

Mulai dari saat itu, Sasuke oppa lebih rajin mengunjungi rumahku. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga suka menjemputku sekolah dan mengajakku jalan-jalan. Aku senang dan aku menyukainya. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Donghae oppa. Hampir setiap hari Donghae oppa mengajak Yesung onnie ke rumahnya dan aku harus menahan rasa sakitku melihat kebersamaan mereka. Hubungan mereka semakin dekat dan sepertinya kasan dan ayah menyukainya. Saat ini, hanya Sasuke oppa yang bisa menghiburku, tanpa ia tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

∞∞TBC∞∞


End file.
